The present invention relates to fluid-flow control devices, and particularly to a device which can serve as a high-frequency fluid pulsator. The invention is particularly useful for providing high-frequency fluid pulses to a water sprinkler, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application; but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used in many other applications as well, for example in showerheads, nebulizers, and the like.
One type of fluid-flow control device that has gained widespread use in drip irrigation comprises a housing having an inlet opening extending through an inner face of the housing and connectible to a source of pressurized fluid, and an outlet opening extending from an inner face of the housing for discharging the fluid from the housing; and an oscillating member freely movable within the housing and having one face movable into and out of contact with the inner face of the housing through which the inlet opening extends to close and open the inlet opening. The contacting faces of the oscillating member and housing are configured such as to set the oscillating member into rapid oscillation opening and closing the inlet opening when the inlet opening is connected to a source of pressurized fluid. The device further includes spacing means spacing the oscillating member from the inner face of the housing formed with the outlet opening so as to prevent the oscillating member from closing the outlet opening.
Examples of such devices are described in my Israel Patent 47455 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,473. As described in those patents, the oscillating member is effective to reduce the flow of the fluid so as to make the device suitable as a dripper nozzle for drip irrigation purposes.
I have now found that such devices, with relatively minor modifications, can also serve as a high-frequency fluid pulsator for many diverse applications, including water sprinklers, showerheads, nebulizers, and the like.